The World You Know is Not Same Again
by Miss Royal
Summary: "Dunia ini berbeda, jangan bicarakan masa lalu dan kau akan selamat." Kagura terkejut ketika mendengar pesan itu, walaupun mistrius, semua rahasia akan terbuka. Mampukah ia membongkar rahasia itu dan menerima keyataannya? Chapter 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

Peringatan: _ooc berat_ , _typo_ , gagal paham, kekurangan ide, dan segala jenis kukurangan lainnya.

Author's Note: cerita ini terinspirasi dari film amerika berjudul 'Wayward Pines'. Walaupun mirip, fanfic buatan athor akan berbeda dari yang aslinya. Kalau ada persamaan scene dengan yang aslinya itu karena disengaja oleh author.

Gintama hanya milik sorachi sensei, Wayward Pines juga milik yang punya. Author hanya meminjam karakter tetapi cerita ini tetaplah milik author.

 _Don't like? Don't read!_

* * *

 ** _(Kagura Pov)_**

Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku, hal yang pertama kali kulihat bukanlah hutan melainkan sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Dengan bingung aku mencoba duduk dan menatap ke sekelilingku sambil berpikir dimana tepatnya aku berada. Suara pintu terbuka mengejutkanku diikuti masuknya seorang dokter pria dan seorang perawat wanita berambut cokelat yang serius membaca catatanya lalu memeriksa infusku.

"Sudah bangun rupanya, Mutsu bagaimana keadaannya?" Kata dokter itu pada si perawat yang ternyata bernama Mutsu. "Dia baik-baik saja. Tekanan darahnya normal dan otaknya tidak mengalami perubahan yang besar pasca operasi." Jawab Mutsu, si dokter mengambil senter kecil dan memeriksa mataku.

"Bagus. Sekarang siapa namamu?" Tanya dokter itu padaku

"Aku Kagura."

"Namaku Sakamoto Tatsuma, ini asistenku, Mutsu. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Sebenarnya aku berada di mana?"

"Kau berada di Edo. Karena keadaanmu sudah normal, kau akan segera dipindahkan." Dokter Sakamoto tersenyum ceria, tampaknya ia mengerti kebingunganku dan menjelaskan maksudnya. "Kau akan dipindahkan ke sebuah rumah yang telah disiapkan. Nona Sarutobi yang akan mengantarmu ke sana. Mestinya ia sudah datang sekarang." Saat itu juga seorang wanita berambut ungu masuk dan langsung duduk di kursi di samping ranjangku.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Gin- _san_ mengadakan festival dan orang-orang banyak yang mengikutinya jadi jalanan macet." Jelas Sarutobi, "Kau Kagura ya? Perkenalkan aku Sarutobi Ayame, kau bisa memanggilku saachan." Saachan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku dan menjabat tanganku.

"Sakamoto, bisa kau berikan dia barang-barangnya? Rumah itu sudah siap." Tanya Saachan, Mutsu memberikan sebuah plastic berisi bajuku dan segala barang-barang lain, semua orang keluar dan memberiku waktu untuk berganti baju.

 **(End of Kagura Pov)**

Setelah berganti baju, Kagura dan Saachan menuju rumah baru Kagura. "Saachan, kota ini kok agak sepi ya?"

"Kau benar, ini kota baru jadi masih sepi. Nah itu rumahnya!" Saachan menunjuk sebuah rumah yang tampak elegan, ia menggandeng Kagura sambil menjelaskan rumah itu. "Semua yang ada di rumah ini termasuk bahan makanan adalah pemberian kota. Setiap jam 07.00 pagi bahan makanan akan diantar, semuanya gratis." Saachan membuka pintu rumah baru Kagura, seketika sang pemilik rumah terpukau.

"Ini semua mengagumkan." Gumam Kagura

"Aku tahu. Dalam beberapa hari, teman serumahmu akan tiba." Kagura menatap saachan bingung, "Teman serumah?" Ulang Kagura.

"Iya, teman serumah. Namanya adalah Okita Sougo, dia anak dari walikota Sakata Gintoki dan istrinya Tsukuyo. Karena tsukuyo- _san_ tidak bisa hamil makanya mereka mengadopsi anak. Besok pagi semua siswa Edo Academy harus berkumpul mengenakan jas almamater dan pakaian upacara, seragam sekolahmu sudah ada di dalam lemari bajumu. Kalau sudah jelas, aku izin pamit. Sampai jumpa." Saachan pamit dan pergi ke kantornya kembali, meninggalkan Kagura sendirian di dalam rumahnya.

 _'Sougo? Mengapa nama itu seperti dia? Apakah ini nyata?'_ Pikir Kagura, kembali mengingat memori sebelum ia tiba Edo.

 _Flashback_

 _kagura mengendarai mobilnya, ia sedang mencari kakaknya yang hilang dan dikabarkan berada di Kyoto. Ia berangkat dari Tokyo bersama teman merangkap pacar kakaknya, Imai Nobume menuju Kyoto. Di tengah perjalanan mereka berhenti sebentar di sebuah toko. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memotong kabel rem mobil Kagura. Saat selesai berbelanja, kedua gadis itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka dan mengalami kecelakaan akibat rem mobil itu tidak berfungsi, hal terakhir yang Kagura ingat adalah saat ia terbaring dengan kepala bocor ditengah hutan bersama Nobume yang menggenggam tangannya._

 _"_ kalau aku mati, beritahu Kamui- _kun_ bahwa aku mencintainya." Kata Nobume, Kagura berusaha menyadarkannya tapi Nobume telah menutup matanya, pingsan akibat pendarahan. "Nobume! jangan mati! kumohon! Kamui akan sedih jika kehilanganmu!" Tepat setelah itu Kagura tak sadarkan diri dan terbangun di rumah sakit.

 _End of flashback_

Malam pun tiba, Kagura memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota sendirian sambil melihat-lihat pemandangan. _'Aku harus kemana ya? apakah ke restoran itu saja ya? kesitu aja deh, aku jadi lapar.'_ Kagura berjalan masuk ke dalam restoran itu. Pada saat itu juga, dunia Kagura serasa jungkir balik, ia melihat Kamui dan Nobume tengah makan dengan tenang, Nobume melihat ke arah Kagura dan tampak terkejut juga.

"Kagura."Kamui pun terkejut begitu melihat Kagura, segera didatanginya Kagura dan diajaknya duduk bersamanya dan Nobume. "Nobu- _chan_ , kukira kau mati waktu itu. tapi kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya Kagura

"Aku cuma pingsan aja. Aku juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin dan bertemu dengan Kamui-kun setelah diantar oleh seorang wanita bernama Sarutobi." Jelas Nobume

"Aku juga baru keluar dari rumah sakit hari ini. Apakah kalian tinggal serumah?"

"Benar. By the way, siapa _roommate_ mu?" Kali ini Kamui yang bertanya, Kagura meminum _lemon tea_ milik Kamui dan menjawab, "Okita Sougo. Apakah kalian mengenalnya?"

"Oh, anak walikota itu, cowok yang membuat semua siswi yang ada di academy melayang. Ganteng sih iya, tapi sadisnya tingkat dewa!" Kata Kamui, ia mengambil gelasnya dan terkejut melihat bahwa _lemon tean_ ya telah dihabiskan dalam sekali teguk oleh Kagura. "Kau menghabiskan _lemon tea_ ku! bagaimana aku bisa minum nanti? kalo tersedak gimana?"

"Kalo gitu mati aja, aku iklash kok." Dengan kesal Kamui kembali memesan _lemon tea_ , kali ini ia memesan 5 gelas agar Kagura tidak menghabiskan miliknya lagi. Nobume dan Kagura kembali berbincang-bincang mengenai sekolah baru mereka tanpa mempedulikan Kamui.

"Pokoknya, jangan bicarakan masa lalu." Nobume memperingati Kagura

"Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Ini semua demi kebaikanmu sendiri, jangan bicarakan masa lalu."

* * *

 **Keep or Delete?**


	2. Chapter 2

Peringatan: _ooc_ , _typo_ is everywhere, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, dan kesalahan lainnya.

Gintama hanya milik Sorachi sensei seorang, Wayward Pines juga milik yang punya. Author hanya meminjam karakter tapi cerita ini tetap punya author!

* * *

Setelah bertemu dengan Kamui dan Nobume, Kagura pamit untuk pulang. Mereka berjanjian untuk bertemu keesokan harinya di Edo Academy. Di tengah perjalanan pulang Kagura kembali memikirkan percakapannya bersama Nobume dan Kamui, mau tak mau ia merasa takut juga dengan peringatan Nobume tentang masa lalu. "Ini semua membingungkan. Tapi biarlah, aku harus pulang malam ini." Kagura kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya.

"Kok terang? kok ada banyak orang?" Gumam Kagura ketika ia melihat rumahnya, dengan cepat ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan menemukan, Saachan dan beberapa orang lainnya. Saachan menyambutnya. "Selamat datang Kagura- _chan_! perkenalkan ini adalah walikota Sakata Gintoki dan Sakata Tsukuyo." Saachan memperkenalkan seorang pria beramput perak dan seorang wanita berambut pirang pucat yang sangat cantik.

"Apa kabar? aku Sakata Tsukuyo. Senang bertemu denganmu." Tsukuyo menjabat tangan Kagura, sementara itu suaminya alias sang walikota memandang Kagura dengan tatapan ikan mati. "Aku Sakata Gintoki, Kau bisa memanggilku Gin- _chan_ atau Gin- _san_." Kata Gintoki, Saachan segera teringat mengapa mereka berkumpul di rumah Kagura dan menjelaskan.

"Jadi begini, Okita- _san_ akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang. Kami harap kalian akan cocok untuk bersama." Jelas Saachan, seorang pemuda bermata merah darah muncul dihadapan Kagura. 'Wow, dia ganteng. Tapi sepertinya dia sangat sadist.' Pikir Kagura. "Okita _-san_ , karena ini sudah malam, kami akan meninggalkan kalian. Sampai jumpa." Saachan keluar bersama Tsukuyo dan Gintoki, sebelum mereka pergi.

"Aku Kagura. Kau bisa memanggilku Kagura." Kagura berusaha memulai percakapan dengan Sougo. "Okita Sougo. Apakah kau sadis atau masokis?" Sontak pertanyaan yang aneh ini membuat Kagura kesal, "Aku nggak sadis dan aku nggak masokis! aku ini normal."

"Masa? kalau begitu kau bisa memanggilku Sougo- _sama_."

"No way in hell Sadist! nggak mungkin aku akan memanggimu seperti itu, _baka_ Sadist!"

"aku juga nggak akan memanggilmu dengan namamu, China."

"Baka Sadist!"

"Cih, kau itu lebih bodoh dari pada dugaanku."

"Mou! Baka! Aku ini pintar kok!"

"Terserah kau mau ngomong apa. Aku mau tidur." Sougo naik ke lantai dua dan masuk ke kamarnya. Kagura kesal lalu bersiap diri untuk tidur, ia berjalan ke kamar dan berteriak histeris karena ada Sougo dikamarnya. "Kamu ngapain disini?! Ini kamarku!" Jerit Kagura sambil melemparkan botol minum ke arah Sougo yang langsung menangkapnya. "Ini kamarku. Hanya ada satu kamar di rumah ini, jadi aku yang menempati kamar ini."

"APA?! nggak! aku yang pertama kali mendatangi rumah ini jadi aku yang dapat kamarnya!"

"Tapi aku yang pertama kali naik jadi aku yang dapat!" Dan kedua orang itu terus cekcok hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur karena kelelahan.

 _Skip Time (paginya)_

Kagura berlari menuruni tanga dan naik ke dalam bis yang akan mengantarnya ke sekolah barunya. Dalam bis itu ada Kamui, Nobume, dan orangnya membuat _mood_ nya hancur seketika, Okita Sougo. Dengan angkuh Kagura berjalan melewati rekan satu rumahnya itu dan duduki di samping Kamui dan Nobume, namun perkataan sang supir bis mengejutkannya. "Sebelum kita berjalan, kalian harus duduk dengan rekan serumah kalian. Peraturan ini wajib ditaati." Dengan wajah masam Kagura duduk diSeorang gadis akan mengal samping Sougo dan memilih untuk membaca buku pelajarannya dan tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Sougo.

Edo Academy adalah sebuah sekolah yang terdiri dari bangunan besar yang mirip seperti istana daripada sekolah. Terdapat 3 bagian gedung, yaitu gedung sekolah dasar, gedung sekolah menengah pertama (SMP), dan gedung sekolah menengah atas (SMA). Yang menarik adalah, semua siswa dan siswi diperbolehkan mengikuti kelas yang sama. Hal ini berlaku bagi mereka yang termasuk dalam golongan pintar dan jenius.

Sougo dan Kagura berjalan bersama-sama menuju kelas mereka, hal ini membuat heboh seluruh warga sekolah terutama gadis-gadis yang menyukai Sougo. Semua orang tampak sangat hormat pada Kagura, gadis itu pikir karena kehadiran Sougo yang selalu menemaninya kapanpun padahal bukan itu sebabnya.

"Selamat pagi. Perkenalkan aku Shimura Tae, kalian bisa memanggilku Miss Tae. Kalian bisa bertanya apapun yang menyangkut biologi padaku karena aku guru biologi dan fisika kalian." Miss Tae memperkenalkan dirinya, "Hari ini kita akan mempelajari perkembangbiakan manusia. Seorang wanita melahirkan anak bukan? Bisakah hal itu terjadi tanpa peleburan antara sel sperma dan sel telur? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak."

"Miss Tae, apakah hubungan antara pria dan wanita untuk mendapatkan anak itu harus dilakukan?" Tanya seorang siswi, Miss Tae terkejut dan menjawab, "Tentu saja! Begitu kalian mulai mengalami pubertas, kalian akan dimasukkan ke dalam suatu ruangan yang dinamakan ruang reproduksi, kalian akan melakukan hubungan itu dan menjalin rumah tangga. Apakah kau mengerti sekarang, Soyo- _chan_?" Soyo mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Seorang gadis akan mengalami pubertas pada usia sekitar 8 sampai 12 tahun. Tanda bahwa gadis itu sudah mengalami pubertas adalah mereka mengalami siklus bulanan yang berlangsung selama 28 hari sekali dan dinamakan menstruasi."

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, masukklah Tsukuyo, Gintoki, dokter Sakamoto, dan perawat Mutsu. "Pembelajaran dihentikan sebentar. Kami akan memanggil beberapa siswa dan siswi untuk di cek kesehatannya." Jelas Tsukuyo, ia mendekati Kagura dan Sougo lalu meminta mereka berdiri, Kamui dan Nobume juga diminta berdiri bersama beberapa pasangan lainnya.

Semua murid itu dibawa ke ruang kesehatan lalu diperiksa organ reproduksinya melalui alat sinar x. Kagura dan siswi lainnya disuntik oleh Mutsu. Nobume tersenyum senang ketika Mutsu memberitahunya sesuatu. "Benarkah? Ini kabar yang sangat bagus!" Ucap Tsukuyo sambil menyalami Nobume, ia dan Mutsu membicarakan hal tersebut pada Kamui.

Dokter Sakamoto meminta Kagura untuk menghitung waktu suburnya, lalu ia menyatatnya dan juga menyuntikkan obat. "Sebenarnya itu obat apa?" Tanya Kagura, "ini obat untuk mempersehat organ reproduksi kalian." Jawab dokter Sakamoto.

"Mengapa aku harus disuntik?"

"Agar ketika kamu hamil, janinmu tidak mengalami gangguan karena kesehatanmu yang rapuh. Miss Tae akan memberitahukan tentang hal itu nanti."

Setelah selesai diperiksa, Kagura kembali ke kelas untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran sambil berpikir mengapa sekolahnya agak aneh. Rasa mengantuk mendatangi Kagura, ia meminta izin pada Miss Tae untuk beristirahat di ruang kesehatan sekolah.

"Miss, aku ingin meminta izin untuk beristirahat di ruang UKS."

"Tentu saja. Silahkan pergi."

Kagura berjalan menuju ruang UKS dan merasa sangat mengantuk, ia sangat bersyukur ketika sampai di tempat tidur tetapi sebelum ia benar-benar tidur seseorang membisikinya. "Jangan bicarakan masa lalu. Kau harus memiliki anak dengannya." Bisik seseorang, karena sangat mengantuk Kagura langsung tertidur.


End file.
